


Being Different Is Ok (Formerly The Osprey)

by Book_VS_Lupus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_VS_Lupus/pseuds/Book_VS_Lupus
Summary: Luz Noceda has been an orphan at a young age. Different from society and on the run, she meets a friendly companion along the way. After a pickpocket gone wrong she lands herself in another world different from her own. She makes friends and enemies on her adventure and uncovers secrets she never knew. Maybe this place can be her new home?I'm not good at summaries.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so its gonna be a little difficult to see where this will go but I hope you'll like the story if not you can just back out. Sorry about the updates but I've written more descriptions about the orphanage and the hideout. And I've also fixed the POV from the flashback, hopefully it's better. Thx Cratmang for the help. I've also added a few more do I don't know if you guys would like to reread it.

A girl can be seen running barefoot on slippery pavement in the middle of a pouring thunderstorm. Long thick messy hair now hung limp, Clothes that are barely holding on to her small physique were soaked through.

_'Have to keep going! I can't stop now or they'll get me! I won't go back, I wont! I'd rather be on the streets!'_

Heavy panting could barely be heard through the downpour, and through it all is the even fainter noise of pounding feet.

She ran faster through short alleyways and over obstacles in her way. They were still one her tail. She was beginning to tire and can hear them getting closer.

"We're almost close to getting her, block the exits, make sure she doesn't escape this time!"

 _'No, c'mon, c'mon there must be someplace to go. Somewhere to hide!'_ Running to another exit, she didn't notice the man nearby.

"Got ya!" Arms went to grab her.

She gasped and ducked underneath him, kicking his leg out on the way.

"Shit! She's near my location! She managed to get by me! I need assistance!" He radioed while scrambling to go after her. 

She ran to another alleyway and knocked over all the trash cans on her escape, hearing people tripping over them and cursing. She ran for a few minutes but ran into a dead end.

 _'No! This can't happen! Where!'_ Searching frantically for a way out.

Hearing her heart pound in her ears, bloodstream pumping a mile a minute and getting more frantic as the second passes by. She can hear them coming.  
Finally noticing a shaded crumbled part of the wall, she began to pull at the broken surface hysterically, she finally managed to make a hole big enough for her to fit through, dropping to the floor, she begin to shimmy inside. Barely making it inside just as the men turned the corner.

"Fuck, not again! How does she manage to avoid us multiple times!" The first man shouted.

She sat still on the other side of the wall holding her breath.

"I don't know, but I'll give her credit, she has escaped us more longer than the other ones. She can run and hide all she wants, but she knows her time will run out one day. We got close this time so don't feel bad, we might get her next time." The second man said.

Those words chilled her tp the bone. 

_'…He's right… how much longer can I run and hide… before they send me back….'_ She began to tear up just thinking about it. More tears began to flow down in rivets. A whimper escaped between her lips, she startled and clasped a hand to her mouth quickly, waiting for any reaction.

"Did you hear something?" He asked the others. She grew wide-eyed, hoping her hiding place wasn't outed. A cold chill ran down her spine when she heard steps coming closer to the hole.

"Man, you must be hallucinating. I didn't hear anything, all I hear is the sound of thunder overhead and the water squelching in my boots. Can we go now? I'm starting to get cold just standing in the rain." He says beginning to walk back to where he came from.

"Yeah, your probably right. I did fall pretty hard on my head when I tripped over the trash cans she scattered. I just need to sleep it off, might need some painkillers to go with it too." Multiple steps are heard growing fainter. She waited a few more minutes to see if the coast was clear.

After confirming no one was there she let out a sigh of release. She sniffled and wiped her tears away. After sitting on the cold floor for awhile the chilling atmosphere was finally catching upto her. Her clothes were soaked and her shoes had slipped off from her chase. Checking her surroundings she realized she was in building of sorts.

It seemed abandoned.

Everything was still here... furniture, electronics, Clothes, and even jewelry that she found lying out in the open of the rooms she inspected. Was it a hotel? She checked the front desk so… Check. Does this place scream haunted? Looking around slowly…Definitely. Now all she had to do was find the bodies…. Please don't let her find any…

"I wonder what happened to the people here? Did something happen to them?" Cautiously shuffling from room to room again. 

"I can maybe sell some of these jewelry if no one is gonna come back for them... How has a thief not stolen any of these valuables?" Puzzling over that question. 

Another chill racks her body, " On second thought, first clothing is important. Now lets see if they have anything of my size somewhere in here."

After scouring around each closet she came back with a high-neck long sleeve purple and white hoodie shirt. The color was divided in the middle, the upper half is purple and the lower half is white. Some dark cargo pants, _'she wasn't sure of the color but it looked like a mixture between dark green and dark blue that had its saturation lowered'_ , she couldn't find the right pants size so she had to do with one size extra, she did find a belt so that was helpful. She also replaced her lost shoes with a pair of boots she found, also managing to find some gloves in the same room as the boots. _'Guess they were a biker or something?'_

Now that she was warm and comfortably dry, she still had one problem. 

And that problem is what is she gonna do now? What those men said was true. How much longer can she go before she is sent back.

_'Now your wondering what I'm talking about? Well you all know where children without parents are sent to? The orphanage… that place is horrible. The orphanage I was sent looked normal by any standard on the outside. The inside looked just as the same... Well at a first glance to anybody that was coming to adopt kids there. My first few days were normal making friends with the other kids and having fun like any normal child but when people looking to adopt stopped showing that's when the adults here showed their true colors. The kids that were here before me knew and warned me about the dangers to come. They are so cruel to me.They were O'so ever more cruel to the special kids, and I was one of them. I'm special because I have heterochromia, two different eye colors. My right eye is aqua blue while my left is light brown. I once watched the matron backhand an autism boy just because he had different perspectives, another girl was whipped for not listening even though the matron knew she was deaf, and lastly was a boy who thought himself a girl and liked girl things. I didn't see him for a few days after the matron took him and he came back different, he didn't play with the other girls or touch anything that seemed too girly. Mine was just as bad. The matron wouldn't let me look at anything thinking I would infect them with my disease and if I did accidentally she would give me a lashing for disrespecting her orders. And that was multiple times. She would also lock me inside the room with no human contact and not let me come out until dinner then it would be back into the room, sometimes I wouldn't have food at all if she was in a bad mood._

_I mean, I guess I was the oldest out of them all and got a more heavy punishment… but still… we're all human too, arent we?_

_The police wouldn't do anything about it without proof or maybe they knew but just turned a blind eye to it all._

_Me and a couple of the kids that were tired of that place ran from there and hid. We luckily managed to find an abandoned warehouse before night time, that had enough space for each of us to have a spot to call our own. The whole place was a mess, garbage littered the floor with metal plates scattered about. The walls and ceiling had openings, and there where chunks of cinder block. We tidied the place a little, put garbage on one side and another pile of metal scrap on the other. It was no use moving the cinder blocks because they were too heavy. Any openings we saw on the wall we covered with layers of metal plates. It was difficult living on the run but we made do how we can. We ransacked through recycling cans to find any useful items we can salvage from and for food we resorted to just stealing after we couldn't find enough edible food for each of us. It stayed like that for a couple of months when we heard news in passing about the closing of the orphanage we use to stay at. How the matron was convicted of crime and any adults that were involved would stay in jail for years and the police that knew about all this were fired on the spot._

_That brought joy to my group, finally free of the matron and not having to be afraid of her anymore._

_Except more news afterwards came about the missing childrens and for our whereabouts. That brought forth suspense, and what will happen to us. It stayed like that for a few more months, me and three others were foraging for food and cloths with more caution and paranoia. When everything went wrong. After the last solo run I found more blankets and sneakily shoplifted a pack of food from the grocery store, but when I returned to our hideout._

_Everything was a mess._

_There were firefighters outside._

_And the whole place was on fire…_

_It took hours for them to control the fire before it spread. It took even more hours for everyone to leave and police tapes lined everything. I ran in and searched high and low around the burned area but found nothing left unburnt, I kicked something in the ashes of our home and unearthed a slightly charred necklace that one of the little girls wore with her always after her parents death. She was an angel and a bundle of joy to us all. If it's here that must mean she didn't make it out. I put it on to forever remember her. Maybe some of them managed to get out? That brought some hope to me. It was the next day they had an update about the missing children. They had found the children in an abandoned warehouse near the downtown busy street plaza, but a mysterious fire started that burnt everything inside and with the tragically burnt bodies that were found afterwards, were all the missing children attended for except for one Luz Noceda… me. My hope died that day, my little family, all of them were gone. I wanted to memorialize the warehouse but If I was try to linger around the warehouse any longer they would surely find me and maybe bring me to another orphanage, I knew I couldn't go back to the orphanage anymore after that. I'm terrified of them. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't want to go back so I went into hiding. There were a few run ins with the police but I managed to evade them somehow, until now, it was a close call.'_

_She grips the necklace in remembrance._

Well the first thing she can do is explore more of this place.

She already went into all the room after her search for clothes except for that one room down the hall.  
She jiggled the knob and realized it was locked. She Inspected the door and noticed the intricate design of the doors outer frame. Running her gloved hand down the sill she picked up dust. 

"There must be a way inside somehow? Maybe there's a key? No no that cant be. I didn't find any key at the front desk. I mean none that leads the other rooms. Hmm." 

**Help…**

"Huh? Is someone here?" Looking down each hall she saw no one.

**You who has come…**

Getting scared she looked for the sound again coming up empty.

**Will you help me…**

"Free? Are you trapped? Where are you at?" Calling out nervously.

**Ahead…**

"You mean this door? But it's locked how can I go in?" 

The door started to glow, getting nervous she slowly started to back away, then with a flash it was dark again. She blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes trying to get the spots out of her vision.

"Dios mio! A little warning would have been nice y'know!" Squinting, she could see again. Turning the knob she felt it turn fully. Looking in she saw that the stairs led down… which means it's a basement… nope! Not going! Not even if a voice is calling to me! Turning around to leave, the door slammed shut in my face. Almost making her trip down the stairs.

**Will You not help me…?**

"Ok, ok sorry… Going down now… please don't get mad…" Softly mumbling.

She made it to the bottom and saw all these sciencey stuff. Trying out the light switch, no lights came on. _'Well no power, so can't really see good.'_

"I'm down here now so can you tell me where your at?" One corner of the room began to faintly glow.

Walking to it she pulled off the layer of sheets covering it. Uncovering a sphere that was glowing.  
"What now?"

**……**

"Uh hello? Are you still alive in there?" 

**……**

Touching the sphere she felt like her very being was getting the life sucked out. She tried ripping her hands off but they wouldn't budge. She started to grow faint and next thing was darkness.

* * *

**In the void everything was darkness. Multiple whispers called out. Calling for help. But no one answers. Hands reach out for salvation. But never can. Always chained down to demise. In the ever growing dark a light breaks through shining down at them. Faceless beings gaze up at the light of hope. Hands again reach out. Stretching, clawing, pleading to grasp it in their hands. The air grew colder as eyes appeared from above. The faceless cowered beneath his gaze. Except for two. Breaking their chains they took ahold of the light in there hands. The rest receded into the dark once more. Eyes laid upon the light with the two faceless beings. A clawed hand reached out from the void to snuff out the light's existence. Grabbing ahold of it, gazing below at the faceless' cowering demeanor with glee. The hand crushed out the light. Gazing at its closed fist. Seconds past. An explosion of light blasted them away and lit up the whole area in white.**

**_A figure sits on his throne in the barely illuminated room. Eyes open in anger as he clench his fist._ **

**_"so, you have risen again... I will be looking forward to our meeting... Much sooner."_ **

* * *

Waking with a start she looked around the room with a gasp. A pressure was being put on her chest. Looking down she saw she was holding an egg… a really big egg. It was warm thou even through the gloves, palming the side of the egg. She gasped seeing it start wiggling. It was starting to hatch, cracks began forming along the side of the egg.

Holding her breath she watched as the top popped off and the head of a bird was gazing at me.  
"Well hello there handsome." She began rubbing the side of its beak making it trill.

"I wonder where the voice went?" The bird trilling brought my gaze back to him. "We should get out of here, huh."

After leaving the basement and collecting all the jewelry she had found she sold them at a shady market and came back with enough money to last her for a few years hopefully. With her now named bird 'Vasilias' which means king, after she called him king of her heart she stuck to it, Vasilias also liked his name what with all the excited chirping he's been doing.

After 4 years has passed and Vasilias has grown up to be a great majestic bird. _'I still don't know what type a bird he is though._ ' We have been partners in crime ever since. We would pickpocket unsuspecting people or in this case Vasilias would snatch a wallet or purse that was left unattended. We have been using the hotel as a little home for ourselves and not sleeping on the streets, it is getting kinda lonely without human contact. ' _I mean Vasilias is a great friend to keep me company but it gets lonely without someone to talk with.'_

We managed to pickpocket a snooty rich guy's pocket watch by numbing into him but when he realized he's been pocketed from. "What? Hey stop thief!" He began to shout at us and we knew our cover was blown, a cop was seen a few meters away and heard the commotion and started to give chase.

Running down the sidewalk and pushing pedestrians out of the way, we turned sharp into a secluded spot and somehow she tripped over thin air but luckily it was behind some trash bags. Hearing the police officer keep running down the sidewalk, letting out a sigh of relief she looked to Vasilias as he glided down.

"That was a close one buddy." Vasilias trilled in confirmation.

"I did manage to get myself a nifty souvenir out of it." Digging in my pocket to where she left it she found nothing. "Huh? I could've swore I put it here." Searching through her other pockets she still came out empty handed.

"That can't be! I could've swore I put it in one of these pockets! Where?!" Vasilias was giving me that 'how am I supposed to know? Your the one that took it.' Look. "Vas, I'm sure I put it in my pocket." She stressed out.

A hoot was heard down the alley, me and Vas looked to the sound of the noise. A small owl with a full sack was holding the pocket watch, noticing he was spotted he hopped away with his sack and the pocket watch down the alley.

"Wait, come back here! That's mine! C'mon Vas, let's go!" Chasing after the owl with Vas soaring beside me we saw the owl hop through an opened door on the side of the alleyway. 

"We can't let it take my hardwork-" a sharp trill is aimed at me "- sorry, our hardwork." Running inside alongside Vas as the darkness surrounded us.

Not noticing the open door closed with a click behind their retreating forms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Vas has come into the Boiling Isles. What will they have in store to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter. This will be a slow update because I'm still trying to see how this story will go.

* * *

Luz kept on running and she sees light in the distance slowing down her pace to a slow jog. Vas glides to a stop and lands on her shoulder. Peering through the opening. Luz was amazed at everything she saw.

' _What is this place_?' Everything looked so different.

Getting sidetracked she almost forgot why she was here in first place. Scouting the area she spotted a stand not too far that had a variety of things she recognized and also a familiar sack she saw the little owl holding.  
She didn't see anyone around that looked like the owner of the stand. 

' _This is my chance_.' She thought. Pulling up her hood to obscure her face she came out into the open and almost immediately bumped into a person. Vasilias screeched and took off from her shoulder. 'What is wrong with her!'

"Oh uh, sorry!" Looking up at the person she bumped into she was freaked out, she stared at the tall figures' mask which resembled a witch doctors mask. He glared down at her. "Get out of my way, I've got places to be!" He roughly shoved her out of the way.

"Hey!" She protested as he almost made her fall. She glared at him as he lumbered away. ' _What a bitch. I said sorry_.' Going back to her task, she halted.

' _Damn it, it's all his fault! He made me waste **MY** time! Now it looks like the vendor owner is back._' Cursing to herself.

She went as close as possible to the stall without being spotted and peered around a building. She saw a light skinned lady with really big hair and wearing a red dress with red high heel boots. She saw her lay everything in the sack on the table. ' _How am I gonna get it back now? I can't just walk up she'll see…'_ she brainstormed for an idea ' _…anything is good ri-_ ' "kreeeee!" Looking up she sees Vas soaring in circles above her.

"That's it! Vas can swoop in and get it like he does always does." She excitedly whispers trying not to make to much noise. Making a motion they came up together to give him the signal to take an item. Vas takes the signal and dives for the item in specific and taking off as soon as he has grabbed it.

"Yes!" She smiles at her friends success which is short lived. ' _What the-?_ ' She watches in astonishment as something grabs ahold of Vas and pulls him down to the direction of the vendor.

"Well well well, it seems we have ourselves a little thief. What should I do with you, hm? There's so many ways to get rid of thieves like you. How about my favorite!" Out of her hand she conjures forth a ball of fire. ' _How the hell did she do that?!_ ' Luz mentally questioned. Vas starts to rapidly screech the closer the flames come. Not waiting any moment longer she comes out of hiding and makes a mad dash to save Vas. 

"Hey, leave him alone, lady!" She shouts at the woman. "Ah, and I was wondering when the other would show up, for a sec I thought you were gonna abandon ur pal to his demise." She smirks at Luz with that one fang sticking out of her smile.

"I would never do that to him! He's been with me ever since I found him. Now give him back!" She holds her hand out.   
"Nuh uh, first tell me why you little thieves were gonna take from my stall. Then maybe we'll see." She says while still holding vas in whatever he's being held midair. Vas gazes at me through the gaps of his hopefully temporary cage.

"I'm not a thief that's rightfully mine my dad gave it to me for my birthday, I tripped and dropped it and before I could even look for it your little bird took it." She lied. ' _Well maybe not the second part._ '

"Oh yeah, what's your name, kid?" She questions me.

"Luz Noceda."

"Ok kid, so if your name's Luz Noceda then why does it say 'Will M. Perry' if its supposed to be your birthday gift?" Getting a cold chill, she froze in place.  
' _Shit, she didn't think about if there was a signature! What does she do now!_ ' She frantically thought.

The woman's smirk grew to a full on smug grin.

"Ha! Busted! This isn't even yours. Now fess up and no lying this time or the bird gets it." She threatens.

"Ok, ok! I stole it! Happy?!" She frantically blurts out looking nervous.

"So, you are a little thief, what's a kid like you stealing about? Where's your parents?" She questions. 

"Dead" She blankly says. ' _Well she knows her mom is gone but she never met her dad so…_ '

We stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, the only noise was the bustling of people behind her.

"Oh… uh…"

"Can I have my bird back at least? You can have the pocket watch, its replaceable anyways." She mutters the last part. "You know what, just take them both. I don't do these depressing emotions. She lets the cage dissipate and Vas zips straight into Luz's hood, startling her. Vas peeks his head out of the hood from atop her head. ' _Scaredy cat_ '

"And while your here how about a look at my human merch." She waves about.

"I don't have money." She says

"Hey, don't even start, I know a thief like you no matter your age, who can steal shiny stuff like that has money around." She deadpans.

"Wait a minute, hold up. Who are you? I said my name but didn't hear yours yet?" She questioned her.

"You haven't heard about me?" She stares at me like I'm crazy. I shook my head. 

"I am Eda, the owl lady, the greatest witch in the boiling isle! How 'bout now?" She poses in a smug posture while looking down at me with one eye.

"Boiling isles? Owl lady? Never heard of that before." She was getting confused now.

"You don't kno-! Every witch around has known of the boiling isles. Where have you been living in? Under a golem?" Eda snarks.

"In a hotel as a matter o- Wait! Did you say witch? Golem? Those don't even exis-…" She trails off as said golem walks past Luz, glancing at her questionably as they walk away, She is just now actually looking at her surrounding. ' _Oh… my…GOD!! Where the hell am I?!_ '

"Uh… kid? Are you ok?" Eda questions in concern as she watches Luz start to lose it.

"And your a witch…" She whispers tilting her head back at eda. " Yes and am I to believe your a human since your reacting to all this environment?" Getting a slow nod from a numb Luz in return. "Well kid I got some good, some bad, and some terrible news which will it be?"

"It doesn't matter, just hit me with it." She says just staring at eda, while Vas was trying to cheer her up with nuzzles. "Well ok, good news, you can stay with me throughout this little mishap, bad news, you'll be staying here for awhile because the way you came in ,which was my magic portal briefcase, has a cool down for people to go into other realms, minus Owlbert, so you won't be able to use it for a few months, and terrible news, I think the guards spotted me so we better scram outta here… and I mean quick." She looked around nervously. 

"Wait. What? Why? What did you do? Are you a killer or an escaped convict?" Luz said skeptically. Before eda can speak they're interrupted.

"Halt! Eda, the owl lady! You are under arrest by order of the emperor's guild! And since you here are with her I must assume your in accomplice with this criminal. I will also have to bring you in for questioning. Both of you come quietly or I will use means of brute force to bring you in." A guard 'it seems' orders to eda. 

"What did you do, eda?!" Luz harshly whispers glancing at eda than back at the guard.

"Uh… that is… well you see… DIVERSION!" She shouts while blinding both the guard's and Luz's eyes.

"Aaah!" "Por favor dios! Why?!" Luz screams out. ' _It was Deja Vu all over again!_ ' She felt a yank on her hoodie and a shriek by her ear before she was being lifted onto something and held on tight to the body in front. It took a couple of minutes for her to see clearly and she looked to see where she was at. Gazing down she saw they were both way up in the clouds.

' _Santo Dios! Ok, Don't look down!_ ' She gripped the body in front of her tightly. "Hey, kid! Easy on the waist will ya." She loosens her grip. "Maybe next time a little warning, please? Or not at all maybe?" She huffs not looking down.

"Sorry about that. But it was necessary." Eda apologized.

"Why did he want to arrest you for? Why did he say the emperor's guild? Also, where are we going?" She says it all in one breath.

"I'm wanted for stealing, conning, not joining a coven and such else you don't need to know. The emperors coven is the order in this world that keeps everything in check and the one that try to force me to join a coven. Lastly, where else do you think we're going? The owl house of course." She grins at me then faces forward.

* * *

Arriving at the owl house, they walk up to the door.

"Hoot hoot! What's the password~" The owl on the door which she thought was a design talks.

"Not now Hooty, let us in." She pokes his eyes.

"Ow~ But you didn't even introduce me to your new friend~" He twirls out of the door and in front of Luz's face. Vas chose this moment to pop out.  
"Oh~ Another bird~ Hello~" Vas looked at hooty in puzzlement. Shuffling out of my hood to hop on his body. "Kreeeee!" "I'm a house of course~ A big boy house as a matter of fact~" Hooty points out looking at Eda.

"Ok Hooty, can you let us in now?" Eda pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Alright sheesh hoot~ You never let me have fun~" He says opening up.

Eda strolls inside while I lag behind.

"Are you gonna be staying with Hooty for a while?" I questioned Vas. "Kreeee!" "Gasp~ I am not funny looking~ I am a completely normal owl~" 

"Ok then, cya." I sweat drop at the most likely upcoming argument. Closing the door.

Looking for Eda, I see her laid out on her couch.

"So what now?" She trailed off not sure.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you freeload that's for sure. Your gonna do me favors if you want to stay here and if you won't, let me just tell ya. This is the safest places you'll be than out there, kid." Pointing around her.

"It's not like I have a choice do I?" ' _Why does this happen to me._ '

"Nope!" Eda grinned.

"And since you agreed we have one task just for you." She stands up fixing her hair.

"We? Who is this 'we'?" Luz questioned Eda.

Heavy stomping was heard. "Who dares disturb my slumber!" Then the 'we' in question shows up. He looked like a dog with the tag and collar except for the horned skull with one broken on his face.

"Oh my god… Tan lindo! Eres como un perrito pequeño!" She squealed while tightly hugging him.

"NYEEE! Eda who's this vile creature that's assaulting me!" The puppy dog started squirming around failing to escape.

"This is my roommate, King. King this is our new friend, Luz, that will be staying with us for the foreseeable time and she says she'll get that special thing for you." This 'King' perks up at that part.

"Oh, your name's King?" Luz looks at him.

"Yes! For I am the king of demons! So it is only fitting for my name to be 'King', NOW BOW DOWN TO YOUR SUPERIORS!" He commanded.

"Sorry, but I already have a king of my own." The door opens and in hops her aforementioned King.

"Luz~ Your bird is rude~" Hooty calls out and closes himself. ' _He is really strange…_ ' She thought.

"Well speak of the devil. Here he his. King meet Vasilias or as I call him Vas for short, which means King in Roman. Luz learned that name in her spare time going to the public library." Vas tilts his head at Luz and King and how she was holding King. He puffs his feathers and flies to my shoulder glaring down at King.

"Nyeee, back off fiend, she's my minion now! And as the true King I sentence you to the firey pits of the underworld!" King tantrums at Vas. Vas glares harder in return, screeching out in offense.

Eda was smirking in the background taking in the scene while drinking her apple blood.

"Can I get a little help?" Luz asked Eda.

"Oh no~ You dug that up on yourself. I'm fine being a bystander." Eda waves her drink around.

I set King and Vas down to let them sort out their little problem out. "So what is this 'thing' I have to get?" She questioned eda.

"You see king… was, well a 'KING'. And a demon made a trick move on him, stole his crown, and forced him into the body you see now. Which the crown, the source of his power, is now in a secure place and only a human can get it, which we have to go now to get it. And when I mean we I mean you." Eda points a finger to Luz.

' _Oh boy… this is not gonna go well_.'

"Now, since we got this all over it's time to get some shut eye. We'll start tomorrow afternoon so prepare yourself. Also there's a spare room in the house that you can use to sleep in. Oh, be careful of the nightcrawlers, they're nasty little Vermins that like to eat cloths. I've had that problem a lot recently and still can't seem to get rid of them… hm." Eda muttered.

Luz stood there blankly. ' _Is this a nightmare? She must be dead._ ' Checking her heart. ' _Nope, still beating._ '

"Ok, I'm going now. Good night. Vas are you coming?" The shriek was followed by the sound of wings flapping. Vas landed on her outstretched arm. Eda waves her off while not looking at luz.

"Hey! Come back here you, you imposter! I'm not done yet!" King shouts as the sound of tiny feet scurrying across the wooden floor is heard and a small body latches onto the back of Luz's belt. She ignores the added dangling weight and just keeps walking to her temporary room.

Closing the door she lets Vas perch on the the windowsill. Glancing behind herself at King.

King notices they've stopped and lets himself fall.

"If you guys are gonna start arguing can you take it somewhere else. Todays been a really long day and I just wanna get some shut eye, please." Luz tiredly pleads as she flops on her back on the makeshift bed she made with the bundle of blankets lying about the room.

She sighs and closes her eyes as the silence engulfs her in a heavenly slumber. A few minutes later she awakes from the movements under her blanket and on the side of her neck. Sleepily looking to the side she sees Vas snuggling into the side of her hoodie for warmth and seeing under the blanket she sees King curling to sleep on her side.

She goes back to her regular position and falls into deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten my writing inspirations from songs on pandora and also my fanart to this story.
> 
> Also I've been busy with trying to kill Fatalis and literally almost cried when I died. We also almost killed him too. Sigh~ 
> 
> Either way, I'm putting fatalis on hold but I'll still be looking forward for that MHW Halloween event. Can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally break in to jail to get the King's crown back, y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I hadn't updated in awhile but I'm gonna be waiting until two of my next chapters are finished before posting one of them. And so on.

Eda thought it wasn't a good idea to go out that day so they had to wait a day or two. It's mid afternoon on the third day there on the boiling isle and outside are two figures sneaking into a compound. One figure is taller then the other and motions for the smaller to come close.

"Ok kid, this is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna go inside and make as much disturbance to draw in some guards and what your gonna do is go up there and find the room that is keeping King's crown and then we'll both book it out of here. Kapeesh?"

"Uh, I think? Just find the crown, find you, then escape?" She confusingly asks.

"Righto, now let me just do something quick. Taking her staff out she taps the floor making a giant circular platform that starts to float up, this will help get you up there quickly. Take King with you, too. Oh also I might want to hold on if I were you." Eda hands King to Luz who scurries himself in her hood ruffling Vas along his journey there.

"Wait! Hold on to what 

?! There's nothing to hold on to!" Luz shouts to Eda as she spreads both her hands and feet to balance herself.

"Onward my minion! We have one King's crown to acquire." King points to the sky.

They soar to the sky and find an open window to enter. Just managing to grab the ledge as the platform disappears. Vas flies in place as Luz is left dangling. King didn't cling to anything because he was already in her hoodie.  _ 'Lucky punk.' _

"More time would've been helpful!" She pulled herself inside so she wouldn't be left dangling over a high fall.

Slowly walking down a dark corridor was creepy all in itself. She put her hood on to comfort herself while pushing King closer to her, King clings to the back of her neck. She steps lightly on the floor to try making as little noises as possible. Walking randomly down hallways she comes up to an open room with many floors with sets of bars lining each and every single one of them.

"I don't like this place…" King whimpers out.

"I thought the king of demons was supposed to be fearless?" Luz snarked.

"Nyee?! I am not scared! I am the most fearless demon king in the realm!" King puffed his small chest out.

"How did you get out of your cell?" 

The voice startled them so badly Luz almost choked on her spit as she was inhaling, king squeaked and hid deeper inside her hoodie, and Vas slipped off her shoulder but managed to claw himself to the side of luz's arm upside down. Spinning to the voice she saw it was a black-haired girl behind the bars.

"I-i didn't break out. I actually did the opposite. I'm also not a criminal." She rubbed the back of her head while avoiding eye contact, helping Vas in his struggles to get up onto her shoulder from his upside down position. 

"That's a Lie and you dang well know it!" King pops out shouting in her face.

"In you go." "Nyeeeh?!" She pushes his head back in her hood. 

"Well, you must be crazy to do that. No one ever wants to be here." She looks away.

"Then why are you in here?" Luz was curious.

"I'm in here just for writing fanfictions of food falling in love.They sent me here because I was different from society's view. Every person that you see in this mostly entire room was rejected from society, thought us too different to handle and instead tossed us aside. Might as well just give up hope ever getting out…" The prison girl slumps down, while the others that were listening in their cells look away sadly.

"That's bullshit."

"Huh?" She looks at luz stunned.

Luz clenches her gloved fist, "I said 'that's bullshit.' Just because society threw you away does that mean you can just give up on yourself?"

"But… no one likes us being ourselves."

"Just because there are those that don't like you and those that justify your actions as a crime. Doesn't mean there aren't any people out there that aren't different too. They just hide it better, sure, but that just makes them a coward to themselves instead of expressing their true selves like you guys." She points at them.

They were all awed speechless listening to Luz's declaration.

"How do I get you guys out of here?" Luz asks them.

"There's a lever here but it's really heavy. Only the warden can open it." She points to the left side of the wall outside her cell. Luz runs up to it and grabs the lever. She uses her strength to lift it but like the girl said it is really heavy. She tries both hands and still there's no difference. The sound of footsteps coming snapped Luz out of her concentration.

"He's coming! Quick! Hide!" The fanfic prisoner hastily whispers frantically pointing to an empty cell two doors down from luz.

Running inside she pulls her cell door down but not all the way where it locks. Luz moves to the far corner that has the most shadows to hide her. She sat down and leaned back on the wall behind her. Pulling down her hood more so it covers the upper half of her face. As she sat there, she waited with bated breath. The person showed themselves to none other than the masked man she had bumped into when first coming here. 

"I hear you whispering." He growled.

It was silent as nobody talked. None looked at him as he talked.

"Don't think I didn't hear the commotion in here. Prisoners are prohibited from talking with each other. So, I'll say this one more time… what is going on in here." He menacingly looked around for an answer.

Not getting anything he looked into the nearest cell. Which was her.

"Then I'll start with you first." He growled out as he reached for the bars.

Luz shook in place, scared.  _ 'Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!' _ King whimpered and hid himself more inside her shirt. Vas hid behind her in between the wall and her back, chittering quietly.

As he almost touched the bars the alarms around him started to blare out loudly.

"What the?!" The man looked up at the flashing lights around him.

"Sir Warden, the level 4 containment cells has been compromised!" One of the lesser guards ran to the 'Warden' saluting him hurriedly.

"Grrr… Move out everyone to that section and quick! We can't let any prisoners run amok!" Warden ordered out.

"Yes, sir! Right away, Sir Warden!" He quickly salutes and dashes off. 

Warden looks back in Luz's cell and heavily growls at her, "You're lucky this time, but next time I'll come back for you." He stomps off in the direction of the other guards.

Breathing out a relieved sigh Luz opens her cell. "Is he gone?" King peeks his head out. Vas is back on her shoulders looking put out.  _ 'Oh boy, that was a close one. I'm just relieved I won't be here long. But I can't just leave them here.' _ She looks at the other prisoners, them doing the same to her.  _ 'Ok!' _ Getting her determination back she swiftly went to the lever again.

"I told you it's not possible for you to get us out. Just leave us here. We'll be alright... Ok?" The fanfic girl softly tells Luz.

"I can't leave you here! I won't do that!" Luz yells struggling with the lever trying to pull it upwards but not budging still.

"Hey! It's okay. I know you're just trying to help. You're the only person that has shown any kindness to us. And we thank you for that. But if you were to get caught… we would feel terrible." She says

Ignoring her words she tightly shut her eyes while putting all her concentration in her arms,  _ 'No! I'm not leaving! Not again! I couldn't save anyone before. Couldn't do anything. But now that I'm bigger and stronger. I won't let anyone else down! Not again!' _

Not realizing what was happening around her. Luz was too focused on the lever.

Teal mist was forming on Luz. Started to swirl around her body. The mist glowed faintly and soft. As everyone looked in awe no one spoke a word, all too stunned. The mist then concentrated on Luz's arms and seeped inside, afterwards glowing teal lines started forming at fingertips and stopped to just below her elbow. Shining brightly even under her clothes.

A distinct noise was made throughout the cell room and even heard through the blaring alarms. Everyone looked in more amazement.

The lever started to move making loud noises from Luz forcing it up, as the teal lines on Luz's arms glowed brighter and brighter the higher the lever went before completely snuffing its lights out.

"Holy shit!" Luz tiredly shouted.

The prisoners were startled as their cells swung open to their freedom.

"Yes! Take that you stupid lever! Ok guys, you're free to go now! You better hurry in getting out before they come back!" Luz was really exhausted after that battle she had with the lever. "Come on, King. Vas. We have to leave now. We can't waste anymore time Eda gave us!" She pants out to them. Luz begins to tiredly jog off but a voice stops her.

"Wait!" Looking back at them questioningly. "What's your name?" All of them look happily at their savior.

"The name's Luz Noceda. I'll see ya guys later." She waves as she disappears from view through the door.

The prisoners stood in place for a while looking to where Luz left.

"…Is that the one?" The fanfic ex-prisoner tells the rest of her group.

"Yes, she's the one. It's just as the Soothsayer said. What is our next move, Overseer?" The multi-eyed giant questioned.

"Right now we do nothing, All-seeing. She is still not strong enough to handle it. Just let everything play as it should for it will all come to be." The overseer ordered.

"Do we observe her from afar?" The conspiracy ex-prisoner asks.

"Affirmative but be extremely inconspicuous, perplexity. We don't want anyone not with us finding out about this. Now, go notify the rest about this finding." Overseer waves off her group.

"Yes, Overseer. Understood." They all bowed and took off.

The overseer walked off but stopped to look back in the direction Luz went.

"I'll see you soon, Luz." She says walking away as her figure fades into the dark hallway.

* * *

  
  
  


"Ok, ok ok. Eda said the door should be around here somewhere." Luz says aloud.

"C'mon Luz! Times a wastin!" King shakes her collar from behind.

"King, will you please stop shaking me. It won't help me find your crown any quicker if you do that." Luz stressed out.

"Oh, I know. It's just fun doing it." Luz sighs exasperated. "So far there hasn't been any guards, they might all still be over there. The better for us.

Luz sent Vas off so it can be twice as quick finding the room. Looking at the final door at the end of the hallway she read:  **CONTRABAND** . 

"So did you find it!" Eda smiles showing up out of nowhere. Luz is just used to Eda showing up at random moments that the two days she's been living with her, it just doesn't surprise her anymore.

Luz looks up to her pointing at the door.

"Oh, there it is! Also I found yer bird friend and thought you might want him back." She tells Luz, handing over her dripping wet avian friend.

"What the heck happened to you?" Vas gave her a grumpy look not willing to answer.

"Suit yourself. You're still getting another bath when we get home though." Vas looked more glum at the word 'bath'. "Oh hush you, I thought birds loved getting a bath."

"Hey kid, you coming? We better hurry inside before King hurts himself." Her words were soon followed by an 'ow' inside the now open door.

Going inside they see King ramming at a neon green forcefield. 

"King, that's why we brought a human here." Eda admonished him.

"Oh yea!"

That was Luz's cue to go in now. She set Vas's wet form next to King as she neared the barrier. Pushing through to the otherside she saw a whole pile-up of random weird things. She scouted for said crown but stopped mid search as her eyes laid on a plain wooden mask. The mask had seen better days for it didn't look like anything special. The mask was chipped on the edges, its horns looked maybe blunt to the touch and the mask was once beautifully painted and colorful, was now dull and peeling off. She had taken a liking to it.  _ 'Maybe she can take it. She can fix it up. I mean no one's gonna come back for it.' _

Returning to her search she looked at the top of the mound.  _ 'Wai-wha... Is that- ?' _

  
  


"This is what I was here for?" She held out the paper crown. 

"Haha! Yes, my crown! I can feel my powers returning! You, Nightmare critter! I shall name you Franc Wa and you will be a minion in my ever growing army of darkness!" He happily squeals, picking up a stuffed rabbit.

"That crown doesn't give him powers, does it." Luz points at him.

"Uh, nope~" Eda smiles at the child. Luz stares back unblinking.

"That crown makes him happy. And if he's happy, I'm happy. And that's all that matters, besides don't us outcasts have to stick together?" Eda grins mischievously at her. 

"You heard what I said back there?" Luz blushed embarrassingly.

"Well I couldn't just leave you unattended now can I? Now we better hurry before the Warden finds u-"

"Too late" He slices Eda's head off and Luz catches it. Luz screams at the decapitated head she held. For whatever reason she doesn't know why she caught it. Reflex maybe.

"O-ow! Oh, I hate it when that happens." She says, like it happens all the time.

"Are you okay?" Luz cradled her head.

"Yea, this just happens when you get older." Eda said casually. I was speechless, fumbling for a word.

"U-Wh-That's not normal!!" 

"It's not?"

"Not at all! Ghugh, you learn something new every time…" She grumbled.

"Finally…" Looking up.  _ 'Oh no.' _

"...Now that I have you cornered, Eda The Owl Lady." Yanking off King's crown he strode forward. "My guards could never catch you but if I knew if I took your pet's toy you'd come running." Crushing the crown like he crushed King's heart just now.

"No! My power…" King sobbed. Falling to his little knees.

"Oh, hell no. He crossed the line." Luz muttered, glaring at the Warden.

"What do you want with me! I've never actually broken any of your stupid laws, in front of you." Eda protested.

His massive figure towered over us,"I want you… To go out with me." He kneels down pulling out a bouquet of flowers.

"Wha-?"

"What?"  _ 'Oh boy...' _

"You go, boss!" The two guards behind him cheer him on, giving him thumbs up.

_ '...wh-...'  _ Luz made a disturbed face.

Turning around Warden continues,"You've always eluded our capture, always the one that got away and I found that very alluring." He flirts.

"I hate everything that you say." Luz shudders in disgust.

"You stay out of this!" He yanks Luz in the air with his tentacles arm.

Luz struggles trying to escape his strong grip. She didn't have enough energy left to begin with, so it was pretty difficult. The more she struggled the more she felt his grip tighten, making her weak struggling turn frantic. It felt like her ribs were caving in and breathing was becoming too much of a hassle. She could taste the copper in the back of her throat. With the blood loss going. To her head, her vision was turning dark, until it wasn't. She could breathe again, her ribs still hurt- probably bruised, and she felt drained.

"C'mon Luz, let's get you outta here." Eda gently picked up her limp body. Luz groaned in pain. "Hey, hey, it's ok." They were all quick to jump out the window on Eda's staff. Luz was disoriented, Couldn't make out what was up and down. It was making her nauseas.

Almost out of there an abrupt explosion sent them launching forward. Everything was hurting. The crash landing didn't help either.

"Eda…?" She lifted her head weakly before it dropped to the concrete.

"Shh, stay here. Don't worry Luz we'll go home soon and fix you right up. Just need to deal with whacko here. King stay here with Luz. I'll be back quick." Eda soothingly rubs Luz's hair, calming her down.

"Right! I won't let anyone near my servant of darkness!" King salutes Eda.

Luz's muddled brain watched the battle taking place before her immobile form.

She just wanted to sleep. That sounded good. But. She wanted to help some more. She couldn't move her body though. It wont respond to her command. Maybe she can sit-...  _ Lay _ this one out for now. Eda said she was gonna take care of him.

She was so in thought she didn't realize she was alone. Gazing around she saw Eda on the floor meters away from her. She looked like she took quite a beating. The Warden looked like he only got the minimalistic injuries, he threw King at Eda and watched them fall back. 

The few energy she got back while resting was all she needed to get up. She wobbled on both legs trying to stay upright. She staggered forward into a hasty uncoordinated sprint the best she could do. She saw the Warden's uncovered face ' _ Damn, he hella scary' _ opening his jaws, fire collecting inside ready to unleash on Eda and King.

She jumped on his thick back. Covering his small eyes with her hands and began stabbing him sharply in the eyes with her fingers.

"Luz! Don't!" Luz heard Eda's warning faintly in her ears.

"Aagrr! You insolent child! You'll pay for this!" He blindly grabbed for her while shaking his body like a raging bull trying to throw her off.

Eda struggles to get on her feet with King barely helping her, doing his best either way.

Warden finally managed to grab and throw her to the ground at his feet. She landed face down and got a nasty gash on her right eyebrow -another one to her ever growing collection- that soon began to bleed all in her eye, making it difficult for her to see out of.

"You're done for!" Warden growled.

His boot stomps down on Luz's chest from behind, which finally manages to make her already bruised ribs break. Luz cried out in agony, her screams of pleas growing louder the more pressure he placed on her. He relished in her screams as she began to cough up blood.

Eda watched on helplessly, still struggling to get a hold of herself, as the Warden began to snuff out the life of her new charge.

"Stop warden! She had nothing to do with this!" Eda pleaded.

"She has been a thorn in my side and thorns…" He paused, tensing himself as he ignored Luz's choking.

Eda raises her hand trying to conjure anything one last time but coming up empty. King was tearing up holding on to Eda's side,"Please don-!"

The sound of cracking reverberates all around them, followed by silent choking as Luz tries to breathe, her struggles grow weaker and weaker until they stop moving and Luz's teary eyes lock on Eda's also teary eyes one last time before she ceases to breathe.

"... Get clipped." He finishes, stepping off the corpse of Luz.

Eda sat there numb. Staring at the lifeless body of her charge unblinking. The kid was starting to rub off on her. She liked hanging out with Luz, these last two days they had bonding together was a warm breeze for Eda's heart… and now? What now?

* * *

  
  


**_Well well well, What do we have here?_ **

**_I see we are both in a little bit of a predicament don't you say?_ **

**_Don't worry, Luz. There's nothing to be afraid of._ **

**_It's not your time to go yet. Neither is it mine._ **

**_Now Luz, I know you want to help people, but how can you help others if you don't help yourself first? That is the question you need to find yourself._ **

**_Now, close your eyes and I will be with you all the way. Let me take care of you this time, Luz~_ **

* * *

  
  
  


"Well? Eda The Owl Lady, what do you think? Give up, now? Or maybe your little pet will go next, hm? He taunted while seeing King squirm in his grip. Eda was still defiant even after Luz's death she would still fight on but for how much longer can she hold on?

Suddenly as it looked like all hope was lost, everything went silent on the starry night. No noises. Nothing. Then suddenly as it was quiet the cool air thickens into a heavy shroud and the very ground beneath them starts to pulse like the drumming of a heartbeat.

A light blinds them momentarily. Looking for the source to be none other than Luz's body was even more bizarre to look at as she began to reanimate herself. Luz lifted herself until she was just slouching forward, head down. She didn't say anything.

Eda wasn't sure to be happy or scared, for or of, Luz.

"It happened again, Eda." A now free King explained what happened in the jail cell and how it was the exact same thing happening right now. "Only this time, it's much more weirder…" King hides behind Eda for protection.

"So you're not dead. Well, Don't worry. I'll make you stay dead!" He launches his body into the air, cleavers out and ready to hack her in half. The ground beneath them crumbles as the Warden makes impact on where Luz is standing.

"Maybe this time you'll learn to stay dead." He chuckles.

" Well that's not very nice, even when I took all this time to come back just for you~ " As the fog clears the silhouette of Luz can be seen holding up Warden wrath's cleaver-hands by the blade. Luz's hands were beginning to bleed from where the blade dug into her palms.

She raises her face to show two electric glowing eyes of cyan, not one but both were cyan. 

Eda was floored. When she first met Luz she had two eyes of different color. A brown and a cyan separate colored eyes. Which is extremely rare to see in the boiling isles but not unheard of before. But now this Luz she was seeing before her, was not her Luz at all.

Eda watched as Non-Luz tossed Warden aside as if he didn't weigh anything.

" Can't keep up, big guy? I thought you were stronger than this? " Non-Luz playfully taunted him trying to get a rile on him. Which succeeds.

"Grrr! You'll be begging me to have given you a quick death when I'm through with you!" Warden shouts yanking himself out of the crater.

" Big talk for such little actions. My turn. " Non-Luz's expression turns serious and gets into a fighting stance. As she dashes forward she feints to her left and makes a clockwise roundhouse kick to his left leg bringing him down to his knees. Using his knee she kicked out as a stepping stool, she launched into the air with her right fist raised, putting as much energy into it without injuring herself. And brings it down onto his face like the might of Thor's hammer, blasting him away. The Warden is knocked out before he even hits the side of the building.

" Oh, it's over already? I was just getting started. " Non-Luz pouts crossing her arms.

She looks at them pondering before heading there direction. " Are you ok? " She asked in concern.

"Yea we're fine. Mostly, who are you? What are you? You're not my Luz." Eda accuses Non-Luz.

" Hmph. Very perceptive of you to notice. Even if it was obvious. My name is Zul, as I am Luz's other half she doesn't know and as for the rest… Well I still cannot tell you yet, I'm sorry. " Zul apologizes, looking sincere in her words.

"I thought as much that you wouldn't tell me all of it. Just tell me… is Luz ok?" Eda waited with bated breath for the answer.

" Yes completely, she'll be ok. That reminds me. " Zul whistled loudly. And waited. Screeching is heard from above as Vas glides down carrying onto something. Getting closer Eda can make out an old mask.

"What's that for?" Eda questioned pointing at the mask Zul held.

" Oh this? For nothing. Luz just took quite a liking to it and requested her little friend to bring it. " She affectionately rubbed Vas's head.

"So she stole it." King called out climbing up Eda's back to her shoulder.

" More or like, yea. " Zul confirmed.

"Atta' girl. That's my Luz." Eda said proudly, wiping a nonexistent tear away.

Zul's glowing electric eyes began to flicker out.

" Oh, seems like my time is up. Please I beg you not to tell Luz of my existence for now she'll learn in due time and I forgot to mention that Luz is still unconscious so you might want to catch her. " Zul warned.

"Wai-what? Whoa!" Eda almost didn't catch Luz's limp body. She watched in relief the rise and fall of Luz's chest, meaning she was alive again.

"Sigh, this has been a weird and tiring day for us, huh King? What about you Vas?" Eda gently carries Luz's body bridal style to her staff.

"I'm tired, I just wanna take a long nap now." King yawns, rubbing his eyes with his stubby paws. Vas screeches in agreement holding the Mask while flying in circles above the group.

"Let's go home then." Eda calls out to them. Flying away from the carnage they made.

  
From an unknown place the figure sitting in the darkness felt that immense energy.

**"Finally, lets see how this one plays out."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late to say I don't own any of these characters except my own? 🤔

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you thought, that'll help allot. Thank you.


End file.
